


Les Enfers de la Bibliothèque nationale

by MossyFlossy



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: F/M, collection of smut, out takes from my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy
Summary: Missing chapters from my t rated fics and also smutty oneshotsJust my excuse to write gratuitous smut





	Les Enfers de la Bibliothèque nationale

_“You don’t have to say it back if you don’t want to. Sorry if I have put you in an awkward position or something.” Irene ignored him as she practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hard. He held her close, kissing back with a burning passion.  
“I love you too.” Irene finally managed after pulling away to breath. “I love you Kai.” Kai grinned and kissed her again. ___

__He pressed her back, pushing her onto her back, and he followed her down, lips parting against hers. He propped himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to cup her face. One of Irene’s hands tangled in his hair, fingers winding around the blue ebony, the other touched his jaw._ _

__She felt his teeth graze over her lower lip and made a small noise in the back of her throat. His hand, hot against her naked flesh, slid up the side of her ribcage. She broke the kiss.  
“It is a little unfair that you are entirely dressed and I am not.” She said, not quite with a pout but close, she wasn’t going to be the one to admit how she liked to feel him under her finger tips, twitching under the lightest of ministrations. He chuckled before kissing her jaw and dipping down her throat to her collar bone. “Kai.” His name was a breathy groan on her lips that made him smile against her skin. He relented, sitting up to unbutton his shirt. _ _

__Irene sat up to, reaching to finish undoing the last few of the buttons, but Kai batted her hand away.  
“Lay down again.” He said, nudging her back with a hand on her shoulder. Irene was about to argue, but there was a sharp look in Kai’s eyes, and she did so. He was in charge this time. He tossed his shirt somewhere and pulled off his under shirt whilst he was at it, before he was kissing her again. _ _

__He settled in between her legs, and whilst he had given her a pretty sharp order, he was kissing and touching her in quite a gentle manner, all soft and lingering grazes across skin, raising goose bumps after each delicate touch. She was biting her lip, watching him from underneath half lidded eyes._ _

__One hand was winding slow, lazy patterns around on her inner thigh, she twitched. It tickled. He kissed down her sternum, before grazing kisses across the swell of her breasts. Irene’s breath caught in her throat. Her fingers trailed down his spine as she felt his lips against a nipple, his hand moving from her thighs to cup her other breast, kneeding the soft flesh._ _

__She gasped his name when she felt his teeth against her skin. He was still being gentle, like she could break if he pushed her too hard. It was teasing. She would have pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure if he hadn’t been between them. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to tease her, but each touch was more tantalising than the next and it was taking all of her self control to not take charge of the situation, that was probably the idea._ _

__He kissed down her ribs, pressing a feathery kiss to her hip before slipping her underwear down her legs. She felt too hot and his breath against her skin was not helping. From her knee to the apex of her thighs, he kissed her soft skin. She thought that he was just going to keep teasing her until she was begging, a please was on the tip of her tongue, when she felt the tip of his tongue flick over her clit and the words died in her throat, now replaced with a gasping moan._ _

__She felt him slide a finger into her, she was already dripping wet from his teasing touches, and a second later, he was pressing another finger inside of her. She stifled a groan of his name as he curled his fingers. She jerked her hips, unable to control herself and she felt him smile against her flesh, he didn’t change anything though._ _

__Neither her nor Kai would have labelled themselves as particularly aggressive lovers, but usually by now someone had bitten someone and there had been a spot of hair pulling. She wasn’t sure what to label this. It was gentle, but it wasn’t teasing. It was soft without going too far. Neither slow nor fast. He had taken control of the situation, but not in the way that would normal have been expected in the bedroom._ _

__It felt like…_ _

__Her thoughts were dragged from her brain, along with all thoughts except _’ For the love of god Kai, don’t stop.’ _and _’I love you.’ _She went with the second one. Her declaration was rewarded with the addition of a third finger and him suckling on her clit._____ _

______There was a familiar tightness in her stomach. She reached down to lace her fingers in his hair, sweeping his hair away from his eyes. He looked up at her, a flicked of his eyes. Irene could only imagine how much of a mess she looked, panting, flushed, eyes half shut. She bit her lip hard enough for it to hurt to hold back the gasp as she came against his mouth and round his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that.” Kai murmured, running his thumb over her lower lip, before kissing her softly.  
“And kissing it better is going to fix the problem?” She asked.  
“It certainly couldn’t hurt to try.” He said, kissing her again, flicking his tongue over the swollen flesh. _ _ _ _

________She could feel him throbbing against her leg and she reached down to wrap fingers around his cock, watching as his eyes clouded, and he bit his own lip. She stroked him as his lips found her throat again. She felt pre on her fingers and felt his breath as he whispered her name into her skin.  
“Love you.” He mumbled against her, breath catching in his throat, Irene smiled, releasing him so that she could cup his face and press her lips to his.  
“I love you too.” She said. _ _ _ _

______He pressed himself against her, running a hand down her thigh before hooking her leg around him as he slid in and she arched her back. He slowly rolled his hips, filling her before sliding out again, just as slowly. He kissed her deeply as he pressed himself against her, each thrust was slow and deep, filling her, before leaving her empty again for a few seconds. One of her arms was locked around his shoulders, the other was in his hair again._ _ _ _ _ _

______She breathed his name against his lips as she felt his fingers on her clit, working in small circles that made her tingle. She was tight and slick around him and her earlier ministrations had brought him close to the edge.  
“Are you close?” He asked. Irene gave a jerk of her head before kissing his throat. He changed his angle slightly to slide deeper, fingers moving faster to get her to cum before he did. _ _ _ _ _ _

______She tightened around him, a gasp caught in her throat as she came again. Kai buried his face in the crook of her sweat slicked neck as he came too, pressing himself deep inside of her as he let out his own gasp. He pulled out of her a minute later, dropping onto the bed next to her. Irene pressed against his side, suddenly cold now that he wasn’t on top of her._ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kai laced his fingers with hers, bring her hands to his face and kissing her wrists._  
“That was nice.” She said, somewhat out of breath. Kai snorted.  
“Nice?”  
“Different. I liked it.” Irene said, squeezing his fingers. He kissed her wrists again. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Xingang.” 


End file.
